


tongue in cheek

by nondisclosure



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Its a band au, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nondisclosure/pseuds/nondisclosure
Summary: tongue in cheek are wrapping up the final leg of their tour, have dropped a new single, and are, hopefully, on their way to huge public fame with their new album. Tensions are constantly high between lead singer, Steve, and main guitarist, Bucky. But what happens when Bucky fucks up and gets caught in a media whirlwind bringing Steve down with him and their publicists only option is for the two members to fake date?





	1. people like me will lock you out and keep hold of the key

**Author's Note:**

> so here we go. before we start i just want to mention that i dont have a beta and i rarely re-read so there are defintely going to be grammar or spelling mistakes that i'll fix eventually but not right now.  
> i don't have a planned schedule for this so im kinda just wingin it!  
> I'll update tags as we go along
> 
> for e, who made me into this

Bucky can feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck, his hair sticking to his forehead. He’s still fuming with anger, the overwhelming pulse of the crowd doing nothing to drown out his thoughts about how much he fucking hates Steve. He’s lucky that the stage lights wash him in red so no one can see how flushed with anger he is. 

The song closes, Bucky holding out the final note while the crowd continues to cheer on. The lights go down as Steve says goodnight and goodbye to the crowd. Bucky knows they have about a minute before they have to get back on stage to play the encore, but that’s certainly enough time to sock Steve in the nose. 

He practically shoves his guitar into Peter’s hands as he follows Steve backstage, shoving him towards one of the concrete walls. Steve stumbles, but catches himself, turning around to face Bucky. 

“What the hell did I tell you about fucking with the rhythm? Are you stupid? We looked like fucking idiots out there because of you,” Bucky snarls, shoving Steve again. 

“Buck!” Sam shouts, but Bucky ignores him, squaring up against Steve’s chest, invading every inch of personal space. 

“You think you can just change a song’s tempo mid show and expect us all to know and accept it? What the fuck is wrong with you, Rodgers?” 

“Bucky, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” Steve mutters, trying to back away. 

“You didn’t _mean_ to? What kinda bullshit answer is that? How do you not mean to completely change the way you change a song?” Bucky can vaguely hear Peter telling Tony what’s happening, but Bucky continues to ignore everyone else around them. He’s so fucking angry he can barely breathe, vision blurring around the edges. “You made us look unprofessional. You’re lucky that we caught on so fast or that would have ruined us.” 

“Buck, that’s a little far,” Sam says, yanking Bucky away from Steve. 

““So you’re just going to take his side after he screwed us over?” 

“He didn’t screw us over, we recovered, and he was right, it sounded better,” Natasha says, stepping between the two sides. 

“Oh fuck you, Nat. You’re just taking his side because you want his dick,” Bucky says, making Steve flush and Natasha roll her eyes. 

“Hey, now. There’s no need to get nasty,” Steve says, coming to Natasha defence. 

“Oh, stand down, your highness. Maybe if you came down off your high horse you would see how big your fucking ego is,” Bucky spits out. Steve stands a little taller now, narrowing his eyes and balling his fists. Good. Maybe Bucky finally get to punch his fucking teeth in. 

“Okay, okay. Both of you calm down. You have an encore to do,” Tony finally cuts in, standing between them. Peter hands Tony Bucky’s guitar and Tony pushes it into Bucky’s chest, shoving him towards the stage. “You two can duke it out in the parking lot _after_ you give these people what they payed for.” 

Steve doesn’t dare to do anything during the encore, but Bucky is still burning hot with rage. Their encore is only two songs, but it drags on for what feels like forever. He needs to get the fuck out of this venue. He needs a drink, to get high, maybe even get laid. They don’t hit the road again until tomorrow, getting laid could be a viable option if he can find someone hot enough to fuck in this no where state. 

He’s the first one off the stage, he doesn’t care if it’s rude. Peter will tell him what names the twitter masses are calling him tomorrow on the way to the next state. Sam tries to corner him backstage, probably to yell at him, but Bucky evades him, hauling ass to the black vans waiting for them at the loading dock. 

Natasha and Bruce unsurprisingly file into the van after him. Sam has been his friend long enough to know not to fuck with Bucky when he’s pissed and Steve may be a stubborn, arrogant, hothead but he knows when to pick his fights.

It’s a silent ride, Nat is still mad at him and Bruce doesn’t really have much to say when his nose is stuffed in a book. Tony is already at their hotel when they pull up and Bucky is already itching to escape it. Tony hands him a key to room 334 and Bucky dumps his shit in his room and leaves it without even turning the lights on. He doesn’t shower off the usual post-gig stench of sweat and booze; he’ll just get covered in it again if he’s lucky. 

It doesn’t take him long to find a bar, not that Bucky thought it would. They’re in the middle of fucking Texas and if Bucky knows one thing about Texas it’s that they know how to get wasted. 

Bucky figures out it’s a honky tonk bar within two seconds of being inside. It doesn’t surprise him, but if he had known he might have chosen someplace different. The ugly neon bar signs hurt his eyes and country music gives him a headache if he has to withstand it for too long. The bartender looks him up and down, the tip of her cowboy hat pulled down over a messy mop of blonde hair and too much cheap lip gloss smeared on her lips. She smiles obscenely sweet when he orders his double whiskey. He downs it in one long sip, a nice burn as it goes down, making him wince. He calls the waitress over and orders a second one. 

There are eyes on him, he can feel them watching him. He waits for a minute, staring down at his drink. He looks up when a moment has passed and he can still feel the heat of someone's eyes on him. 

The guy is hotter than Bucky had expected to find in his hick bar. Dirty blond hair sticking out from under his cowboy hat and bright blue eyes Bucky can still see shining in the dark of the side of the bar. 

Even with the way he’s leaning against the wall, Bucky can tell he’s about an inch or two taller than him, broad shoulders and muscled arms tapering down to a thin waist and strong looking legs. He catches Bucky's looking him up and down and smirks, tipping the beer bottle into his mouth so Bucky can see his adam’s apple move and the sharp jut of his jaw. 

Bucky downs the rest of his drink, a nice buzz fizzing in his head and walks over to where the stranger is leaning, watching him move. 

The guy slips his hat off as Bucky approaches, snaking a hand through it to push it back. Now that Bucky closer he can see the he’s got a sharp nose and high cheekbones that remind him of someone he can’t place right now. 

He moves off the wall when Bucky comes face to face and Bucky slides into the space he’s left, leaning against the wall, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Well, hi there. Ben,” Ben says, leaning into Bucky so close that Bucky can smell the cheap cologne on him. 

“Bucky.” 

“Nice to meet you, Bucky.”

Bucky puts on what he knows is his most charming smile, putting an arm on Ben’s broad shoulder. Bucky plays with the hair on the back of Ben’s neck as he listens to him yammer on about something, nodding when he needs to. He looks past Ben for a quick moment at the door just in time to see Steve walk in, Thor and Bruce in tow. Bucky narrows his eyes as Steve locks in on him. He watches Steve give Bucky and Ben a once over before meeting Bucky’s eyes again. Bucky huffs and with his eyes still locked with Steve’s, downs the rest of his drink, grabs Ben by the lapels of his ugly shirt, and pulls him flush against him into a kiss. 

When Bucky pulls back from Ben, Steve is still watching them with wide eyes. Steve blinks when Bucky’s eyes meet his again, pulled from his trance. Bucky smirks as Steve awkwardly looks away, rubbing his hand nervously along the back of his neck. 

Bucky drags Ben out to the alley he saw on the way in, texting Happy to come get him and letting Ben press him against the cool brick. He feels good, light and fizzy in the best way. Ben doesn’t stop touching him the entire ride back to the hotel, hands all over Bucky’s thighs, arms, chest. He feels bad about subjecting Happy to it, but knows that this probably isn’t the first or the last time he’s made Happy watch him get groped. 

He pulls Ben through the back entrance of the hotel, careful not to get seen by any fans and Ben slams him against the mattress as soon as they stumble into the room. 

Ben isn’t the greatest lay he’s ever had, but he’s not bad for a stranger picked up from a hick bar and Bucky feels perfectly sated lying against the sheets, catching his breath. 

Ben’s passed out already, getting dried cum all over Bucky’s bed when someone knocks on his door. Bucky ignores it the first time, and the second time, and the third time, but finally curses, sliding out of bed and flinging the door open. 

“What?!” Bucky snarls, finding Steve standing outside the door with blown wide eyes. “What the fuck do you want, Rogers?”

“Um, I...I wanted to apologize,” Steve stutters out, suddenly looking everywhere but Bucky. 

“And it couldn’t fucking wait until the morning?”  
“I didn’t want us to go to bed mad at each other. My ma always said you should never go to bed mad at someone because you never know if they might not wake up in the morning,” Steve says, still not looking at him. 

“Why won’t you look at me?” 

“You’re, um, you’re not wearing any clothes.”

“You’ve never seen a naked man before, Rogers?” Bucky says, leaning against the door. 

“I have! I have, I just, it didn’t seem like you knew you were naked and I didn’t want it to seem like I was staring at you because you’re naked. Not that there’s anything wrong with being naked, being naked is fine, it’s great! I just didn’t want you to think I was taking advantage or whatever,” Steve rushes out, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck, a slight flush starting on his cheeks. 

“Who the hell are you talking to?” They both look into the room at the sound of Ben’s voice and Bucky sees Steve turn a darker red. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you had...Company. I’m going to go. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Steve turns and starts to walk down the hall and Bucky sighs, feeling unusually guilty. 

Bucky wakes up to banging on his door and he groans, pushing a pillow on top of his face. 

“Go away!” he screams, muffled by the pillow as the banging continues, louder and louder with every passing second. 

“Who s’that?” Bucky takes the pillow off his face to see Ben wincing, eyes still shut, blond hair sticking up everywhere. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, open this fucking door right now!” Bucky flies out of bed at Natasha voice. He knows that tone. She’s pissed and when Natasha is pissed he never gets out without a scratch. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bucky mutters as he looks for some pants, some underwear, _something_. He finally digs out a pair of boxers halfway under the bed and hurries to shuck them on while running to the door. 

He’s out of breath when the opens the door up just enough to see Natasha, Sam, and Bruce all together outside his room. 

“Um, morning?” Natasha pushes the door open all the way, shoving Bucky back against the wall behind it. She takes one look at him and Ben and huffs, pulling at her hair. 

“Well that answers that,” she mumbles. Natasha grabs Ben from the bed and shoves him at Sam, “Deal with this.”

Sam lets Ben at least get dressed before he walks him out of the room as Natasha scours it picking up Bucky’s things and stuffing them into his suitcase. She picks up a shirt and a pair of jeans, shoving them at Bucky. “Get dressed, now.”

////

Stark is waiting for them, impatiently tapping his pen against the table as Bucky, Sam, Natasha, and Bruce fill into their seats around the table. Steve is, unsurprisingly, already sitting at the end of the table, staring down at a cup of coffee.

Peter taps him softly on the shoulder when he sits down, making Bucky glower at him when he turns around. “What, kid?” 

Peter cowers a bit, but hands him a cup, “Coffee, Mr. Barnes. Three creams, four sugars.” 

“Gross,” Sam scoffs as Bucky takes the coffee, downing it quickly despite the burning in his throat. 

They sit in uncomfortable silence for what feels like hours, a tension between them that Bucky doesn’t understand. He shakes his head anxiously, running a hand through his greasy hair. 

Eventually, he sighs, looking over at Stark. “Okay, I’ll start. What the fuck is this about? Why the hell am I her-”

Stark raises a finger, cutting Bucky off and pinching the arch of his nose. He takes his sunglasses off slowly, standing up in front of them at the table. “You. You do not speak for the remainder of this meeting, do you understand me?”

“Ye-”

“What the fuck did I just say to you?” Stark slams a newspaper down in front of them, making Steve look up for a brief second before casting his eyes back down. Smack dab in the center of page 6 is a picture of Bucky pressed against the brick wall he can still feel against his back, head thrown back with Ben attached to his neck. Bucky scans the picture before his eyes catch the headline, 

_**“Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers caught!”** _

_Wanda Maximoff, SHIELDNews. Last night after their show in Dallas, Texas, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers members of the band tongue in cheek were caught in an intimate moment. The pair were seen in an alley behind a bar by an anonymous source. An alternative source has also confirmed that both Barnes and Rogers were seen entering the same bar. No reports on whether the two or dating.tongue in cheek wraps up their tour next week in Orlando, Florida. They also have just released their newest single, “while you were gone”._

“Oh fuck.” Bucky shoves the paper away, stealing a quick look at Steve before turning back to Tony. “It’s not - but it’s not Steve. It’s, fuck, it’s not him!” 

“Oh trust me, we know. Oh fuck is right, Barnes. You fucked up. You fucked up big time. I’ve talked to Strange.” 

“Who?” 

“Our fucking publicist, fucktard,” Natasha cuts in. 

“I’ve talked to Strange and we went over the options before finalizing one. We’ve ran the data and went over the statistics and-“ 

“Just spit it out, Stark,” Bucky spits out, cutting Tony off, and making his already annoyed glare worsen. 

“Fine. Rogers, Barnes, congratulations from now on, you’re dating.” 


	2. sharing horizons that are new to us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we go back to the start

It had been three years since Bucky had met Steve. He uses the term “met” loosely he would prefer to say he was invaded by the intrusive force that was Steve Rogers but Sam yells at him whenever he says it. 

He and Sam had just decided to start a band after a few weeks of just playing together in Sam’s garage. Bucky had pulled in Nat because even though she was cold and nosy, she was a hell of a keyboard player. Bruce was next to join and, if he’s honest, Bucky can’t even remember where he came from. He was just there one day with his kit and sticks, giving them a countoff. 

Steve had been the last addition. They all knew they needed someone who could do better than Bucky’s occasionally on pitch vocals. When Sam recommended some guy he knew from college, he didn’t know the guy would become as much of an inconvenience as Steve fucking Rogers was. They just needed someone to stand there and sing Bucky’s lyrics but what they got was an arrogant, invasive, dictator hell bent on ruining Bucky’s band and, ultimately, life. 

Steve had shown up to audition wearing a fucking button down like he was going to church instead of auditioning for a _serious_ rock band. All golden hair and big smiles like he wasn’t about to fuck up and control everything. He didn’t waste much time, introducing himself quickly before pulling out an acoustic guitar and starting his song. Steve had a nice enough voice, sure, it was deep and clear, smoothly rolling between the notes with a hint of a vibrato. He sounded nice, Bucky couldn’t deny it, but he also couldn’t help but cringe at the cheesy slow disgustingness of Steve’s song. All about light in his love’s eyes and tender touches and dancing under the stars. It sounded like an Ed Sheeran rejected single. Bucky wanted to puke. This wasn’t their type of music and Bucky doubted Steve had the edge to pull off his songs. 

Nat was practically drooling as Steve crooned out the final line softly. Sam and Bruce broke into a round of applause as he glared at his bandmates. 

“Thanks, Steve. We’ll let you know,” Bucky says when Sam and Bruce finally stop clapping. They all look at him like he’s got three heads. 

“What do you mean, ‘We’ll let you know’? We already know, he’s in the band,” Nat says, lowering her eyelashes at Steve. 

“No, he’s not. We need to _discuss_ it,” Bucky urges, mouth going into a hard line. 

“There’s nothing to discuss. Steve is in,” Nat shoots back. 

“This is my band-” 

“This is _our_ band,” Sam cuts in. “And I vote that Steve joins. I think he would be good for this group. ” 

“Seconded,” Nat says.

“I agree,” Bruce says from behind his drum kit, grimacing when Bucky sends him a death glare. “He’s got a good voice, Bucky.” 

“I’m not arguing about whether he has a good voice of not. His voice is fine.” 

“Thanks?” Steve says, frowning at Bucky. 

“But I just don’t think that he is the right fit for this group.” 

“Why?” Sam asks. 

“Because…” _Because he’s wearing a button down and khakis and he sings songs that make Bucky want to puke his guts out and his blond hair and bright eyes and boyish looks aren’t what I pictured for this group._ “Because I just don’t think he fits the sound of tongue in cheek. He doesn’t _fit_.” 

“Well, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to tweak our sound a little,” Sam says quietly after a tense pause. Steve looks uncomfortable standing between them but also like he’s terrified to move. 

“What?” 

“It’s just,” Sam sighs, shifting from foot to foot. He looks to Nat and Bruce for back up. “We love your songs, Bucky. It’s just that sometimes they can…” 

“They just sound like a bunch of noise and screaming,” Nat cuts in bluntly making Sam and Bruce wince at her voice. 

Bucky stares between his bandmates, thoroughly betrayed, mouth wide open. He puts his guitar down slowly into the stand. “Do you all feel this way?” 

“Look, I didn’t mean to start anything. Sam just asked if I wanted to join and it sounded fun,” Steve says. 

“Stay out of this,” Bucky snarls at Steve, still waiting for his friends to answer him. “Well?”

“Buck, it’s not that your songs are bad, they aren’t. It’s just that sometimes they could be a little less...well less...loud?” Bruce says, unsure. “I think a good mix of your sound and Steve’s would be exactly what we need.” 

“If you like Steve’s sound so much then maybe I should just go ahead and leave you guys.” 

“Bucky, stop being so dramatic,” Nat sighs. “You’re not leaving the band. Steve is joining and we’re finally going to have a complete sound. tongue in cheek is fragmented at best right now. We need to regroup and rework some stuff and we need Steve.” 

“We do not need Steve!” Bucky cries, exasperated. 

Turns out they needed Steve. And while Bucky would never on his life admit it, Steve truly was talented. Natasha had been right, they were barely a band without Steve and with him they became something whole. Something good. 

It takes them a while to find a flow at gigs. Bucky is controlling and he knows it, but he also knows that he’s fucking _right_. He’s right about the setlist, he’s right about the volume, and he’s right about placement. It’s usually not a problem, at least it wasn’t until Steve showed up. Steve is just as annoyingly stubborn as people have told Bucky he is. Steve thinks Bucky should stay on the left side, Steve thinks the bass should be a little lower, Steve thinks they should blend blue lights with their red ones, _Steve_ thinks they should slow down the tempo. And Steve is arrogant enough to think he’s right. He’s also arrogant enough to play his own tempo during the middle of a fucking gig. 

They fight almost constantly. Steve and Bucky always clawing at each other’s throats until Sam or Nat breaks them up and makes them sit in separate corners like children in time out until they cool down. It leaves Bucky in a constant state of aggravation, ready to throw a punch anytime Steve even so much as opens his mouth. They’re both stupidly hot-headed and stubborn but where Bucky blows up at the littlest frustration, Steve lets it bubble under the surface until his anger just explodes out of him and onto whoever is near, usually Bucky. 

The first time it happened nobody really knew what was happening. Bucky was laying into Bruce, yelling about tempo or volume or some shit that Bucky can’t even remember now. He had been going in harder than usual when Steve had stepped in between them and shoved Bucky. 

“Leave him alone.” Steve was stone faced, flushed red in anger and it felt like he was towering over Bucky despite barely being an inch taller. 

“Hey, Steve, man. It’s alright,” Bruce says, breaking the tension but it does little to appease Steve’s anger. 

“No, it’s not. He doesn’t get to bully people just because he thinks he’s right.”

“I _think_ I’m right. I am right and if he listened to me in the first place, I wouldn’t have to yell at him,” Bucky fires back, putting down his guitar and getting into Steve’s space. 

“Well maybe if you weren’t such a jerk about everything people would listen to you more.” 

“A jerk? Jesus, Steve, are you 100?” Bucky scoffs, running a hand through his hair. 

“God, do you hear yourself? You are so arrogant it’s almost unbearable,” Steve says, pushing back against Bucky again. He’s breathing hard and Bucky can see his right hand curling into a fist. “Why do think that you are so above us? What makes you think that you are so goddamn special that you get to boss us all around like some prophet of God? ” 

“Guys, I think that’s enough,” Sam says, trying to come between them.

“No, Sam, let Saint Steve continue to tell us all how much of an arrogant _jerk_ I am. Go ahead, Steve,” Bucky coaxes, pushing Steve’s chest. He sees Steve’s jaw tighten, his hand still curled into its fist as Steve shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. When Steve opens his eyes back up the red hot anger is still burning and Bucky prepares himself for a fist in the jaw when Steve raises his arm. Instead, Steve slams his fist into the stuffed chair directly behind Bucky and walks out the door, letting it slam behind him. 

When he comes back his cheeks are flushed from being out in the cold and he smells like cinnamon candies. He shoves Bucky’s guitar into his hands and motions for Bruce to give them their count off. 

They meet Tony shortly after that. Or, rather, they meet a miracle of luck and god and all things good that goes by the name of Pepper Potts shortly after that. 

Bucky remembers the night vividly because Steve had showed up to the gig in fucking loafers and a button down, coming straight from his shift at the library. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Bucky had said, running a hand over his face, cursing when he reminded the black liner probably smudged along his eyes now. 

Steve was lucky that Bucky had been fired from the tattoo parlor downtown and was technically homeless, all his belongings, including his clothes, stuffed into his backseat. They shove Steve into a pair of Bucky’s boots and an old beat up jacket with one of Bucky’s shirts barely fitting across his chest. Despite their best efforts to get Steve into a pair of Bucky’s skinny jeans, they have to leave the khakis, but Bucky convinces him to line his eyes black and mess us his hair. He looks good, not that Bucky would ever say it outloud. 

They play a good gig, if you call five songs in a skeevy bar a gig, but it was good nonetheless. Nat buys them all a celebratory shot and Bucky gets halfway through a cigarette before Pepper comes up to them, looking completely out of place in her white pant suit. 

Bucky almost faints when she introduces herself, “CEO of Stark Records” rolling easily off her tongue. 

“I thought Tony Stark was the CEO of Stark Records?” Bruce says making Pepper laugh lightly. 

“Yes, he was for about two seconds before he got bored of the paperwork. Wanted to get back to being hands on, managing, producing, whatever gets him out of my hair and out of my office,” Pepper says, pulling out a card and handing it to Steve. “Call me and I’ll set up a meeting with Tony. You guys have a good sound, I liked it. Hopefully see you soon.”

They call the next morning, all huddled around Steve’s phone on speaker sitting on the coffee table in Sam’s apartment. Pepper called Tony into her office when she answers and Tony tells them that if Pepper liked them, that’s good enough for them and if they want the a deal, they have it. Steve thanks them profusely and hangs up and it goes quiet before Bucky screams, jumping up on the couch and shaking Sam’s shoulders. Nat breaks out a celebratory bottle of russian vodka and its easily one of the best days of their lives. 

A year and a half later they have two EPs, a small tour, a debut album on the way, and a whole lot of good buzz surrounding them. Things are going good. Things are going great, really. Until Bucky has to fuck everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is a little boring but i wanted to have some backstory into tongue in cheek. i promise that we get into it starting in ch 3! .  
> im captainameriicas on tumblr!


	3. pulling teeth in formidable fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy bday to sebastian i lov u man

_@stevenrrogers tweeted: if that really is bucky and steve thats a terrible invasion of their private lives neither bucky or steve is out and by posting that picture you not only outed them before they were ready but you also grossly invaded their privacy_

_@guitaristbucky tweeted: tbh?? that doesnt really look like steve to me??? am i crazy???_

_@lgbtbarnes tweeted: larry shippers are shaking_

_@stuckystan: fuck b*ckynat lives_

_@BuzzfeedNews tweeted: Is the #Stucky ship sailing?_

“No, fuck, no,” Bucky graciously says, shaking his head. 

Tony laughs humorlessly, “It’s cute that you think you have a choice. You’re decision to choose went out the window when you got your pretty face plastered over all the tabloids, Buckaroo.” 

“You don’t control me, you can’t force me or Steve to do anything.”

“While you’re under contract with Stark Records I can,” Tony says simply, leaning back in his chair. 

“He’s right, Buck,” Sam sighs. Bucky looks around at Bruce, Natasha, and Sam’s faces and realizes that Starks right, he no longer has a choice. 

“But that’s not fair! It’s not fair. I’m not even out yet and Steve’s straight! If you have to make someone do this, fine punish me, but Steve didn’t do anything wrong, like ever in his entire life. He should’ve have to go through with a public outing and dating a guy, or fake dating, or whatever this is when he’s not even gay. It’s not fair,” Bucky cries, finally taking a good look at Steve. Steve is staring back at him when Bucky looks up, sad blue eyes making Bucky forget to breath for a second in pure guilt. Bucky shucks in a breath, having to turn away from Steve, running a hand through his hair. “Please, Stark. He didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“James, I’m not unsympathetic to your plight and if there were another way-”

“Why isn’t there another way? Why can’t I just say that it was an one night stand with some stranger?” Bucky cuts in, frantic for some way to get at least Steve out of this. 

“Because you going around fucking strangers, especially _male_ strangers, isn’t good press for you or the band. Not with the new album coming out,” Stark explains.

“Okay, then you say I’m dating that guy from the bar? That way I’m not fucking strangers, I’m in a committed relationship.” 

“You can’t bring a stranger into this, especially one that isn’t in the business. They talk too easy and it gets messy.” 

“And pretending to be in love with my bandmate, isn't?” Bucky screams, slamming his fist down onto the table. 

“Buck-” Sam says, trying to placate him. 

“Don’t ‘Buck’ me. It’s not fair that Steve has to get wrapped up into this. I fucked up and I get that and Steve has done a lot of shit to get on my nerves, but he’s never done anything wrong and definitely not done something to get sweeped up into this!” 

“Okay,” Steve says, suddenly and so soft that Bucky barely hears it over the ringing in his ears. 

“What?” Bucky shouts at him, face going red with anger. 

“I appreciate you standing up for me, Bucky, but I have my own voice and if this is what’s best for band, then okay, I’ll do it.” Bucky looks up at Steve only to find him once again already staring at him. It goes quiet around them, tension unnerving. Steve doesn’t look away from Bucky and withers under his stare. Steve coughs awkwardly, looking away from Bucky. “When do we start?” 

“After your show in Orlando you two will go home and stay low. I’m talking no social media, no interviews, no fan pictures, no one night stands.” Tony looks pointedly at Bucky, raising his eyebrows. “Your release party for your new album is next month. Then, and only then, will you make the announcement that are officially a couple.” 

Steve nods, getting up from the table and leaves the room without another word. Nobody says anything as they watch Steve leave, holding their breath until he’s fully gone. 

“Jesus,” Natasha sighs. “You need to go talk to him.”

“What?” 

“She’s right, man. I’ve never see Steve like that,” Sam says. 

“Like what?” Bucky huffs, looking between Sam and Natasha. “He said it was okay!”

“Bucky,” Bruce cuts in. “You know it’s not okay.” 

Bucky sighs because, yeah he knows, but Steve had said it was okay and he was hoping that that was enough for him to get rid of the guilt. It didn’t seem likely now. 

Bucky groans, chugging back the rest of his coffee and pushing away from the table, heading for the door. Peter coughs awkwardly behind him as he goes to follow Steve, snapping Bucky’s attention. “Um, if it’s any consolation Mr. Barnes, you and Mr. Rogers make a very handsome couple,” Peter says. Sam huffs out a laugh and Tony sighs, rolling his eyes at Peter. 

Bucky shuffles outside, kicking gravel under his docs, and sucking down half a cigarette before he gets the courage to open the van door. Steve has his eyes closed leaning against the van window with his headphones in. For a second, Bucky thinks that Steve is asleep but then he turns his head looking at Bucky before giving him a small smile. 

“Hey,” Bucky says quietly, sliding into the seat next to Steve. Steve takes out his headphones, wrapping them around his phone, but doesn’t respond to him. “I think I owe you an apology.” 

Steve scoffs. “Wow a Bucky Barnes apology, never thought I’d see the day.” 

“Hilarious, but I’m being serious, dickhead. I’m really sorry for getting us, for getting you into this situation. It’s not fair to either of us, but it’s especially not fair to you.” 

“Bucky, I said it was okay.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know you did, but it’s not. It’s going to be weird and uncomfortable and I just, I fucked up,” Bucky sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, you did, but I don’t mind helping you fix it,” Steve says softly, looking a Bucky with such earnesty it makes Bucky feel queasy. 

“You shouldn’t have to, though. I mean, fuck, you’re not even - you’re going to have to come out to the public even though you’re not even gay. I mean you’re going to have to lie to your family, I know how important your Ma is to you and you’re going to have to lie to her and-” 

“I already came out to my Ma,” Steve says, interrupting Bucky on his tangent. Bucky blinks, mind whizzing at Steve’s words. Steve had never made any illusions to be anything but straight and sometimes Bucky wasn’t even sure Steve felt sexual attraction at all. Since their first EP had come out they had gotten a lot of attention, mostly from twenty-somethings ready to hop on Steve’s dick as soon as Steve batted an eye at them, but never really gave any of them a second look, male or female. The only time Bucky had heard Steve even mention someone was a college girlfriend named Peggy. He knows that Natasha had tried to set him up before but only ever with women and even then Steve always said a polite, ‘No, thank you.’ But here he was, sitting in front of Bucky telling him that he had already come out to his mother, then only person in his life he cares about outside the band. 

Bucky continues to gawk at Steve until he remembers the phone still in Steve’s hand and the realization dawns on him, “Oh, you mean you just called her and told her. Did she take it okay?”

“Yeah, she took it fine when I told her 6 years ago before I went off to college,” Steve responds, making Bucky even more confused. 

“But- what about Peggy and all those women Nat tried to set you up on, if you’re gay then why-” 

“There’s a B in LGBT, Buck. It stands for bisexual,” Steve cuts in, raising his eyebrows at Bucky. “I’m bisexual.”

“Oh,” Bucky replies with as much grace as an elephant because Steve is bi and Bucky never even thought of that being an option and that Bucky somehow feels even guiltier. “Sorry for assuming.” 

“Some things can’t be forgiven,” Steve says seriously, but he’s smiling now, almost fully laughing at Bucky. Bucky exhales, rolling his eyes at Steve. 

“Well, I’m gay.” 

“I know, Buck. You tell me at least once a day, multiple time if you’re drunk,” Steve quips, fully smiling at Bucky. Bucky scoffs, shoving Steve’s shoulder, making him laugh harder, throwing his head back. “Honestly, you have no control when you’re drunk I can’t believe this didn’t happen earlier.” 

Bucky stops laughing, guilt crawling back up his throat, making the queasy feeling come back in full action. “Steve, I really am sorry. Even if you do like guys, it doesn’t make it any better. We’re still being forced into coming out publicly. I know that your Ma already knows, but finding out her son is dating someone on the cover of a tabloid isn’t great.”

“Don’t worry about my Ma. She’d be fine. Might be a little mad I’m slumming it up with the likes of you,” Steve jokes, elbowing Bucky in the side. Bucky lets him have it, watching Steve laugh to himself until a knock on the window scares them, making them both jump. 

“Did you two kiss and make up yet?” Natasha asks, shoving open the door of the van, Sam and Bruce behind her. 

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Steve replies, rolling his eyes. 

“Good because we have a plane to catch,” Sam replies, shoving Bucky over in the van so he can climb in. 

Bucky knew that tongue in cheek had been getting popular. His social media follower count was close to one million and Steve’s was way past it. Their newest single had debuted at #2 on the charts and they were stopped on the street at least once a day for a picture. It was a regular occurrence for a few paps to follow them to the airport, but it had never been like this. 

As soon as their van pulled up to the drop off area there was a nonstop flash of lights. All sides of the walkway covered with paparazzi shoving each other for a better picture. Bucky sees cameramen from a few of the entertainment shows, ready to get any glimpse of them. 

“Oh man,” Peter says from the front seat, already calling Tony. Bucky turns to Natasha, something snarky on the tip of his tongue, but stops when he sees Steve. He knows Steve has never been good with crowds. Being on stage in front of a huge crowd is one thing, their detached, not being pawed at, or caged in. But being the center of the overwhelming crowd is different. 

Steve is stock still, shoulders tensed and clenched around the denim of his jeans. He’s taking deep breaths, keeping his eyes shut to avoid looking at the growing crowd. 

“Okay,” Peter says, hanging up the phone. “Tony says we just have to brave it. They can’t follow you past security so just book it straight there.” 

Steve’s eyes snap open, staring at Peter. “We have to go through- to go through that? All those people?” He’s started chewing on his lip, pulling on the skin until it bleeds. 

“Whatever we do, we need to do it now or we’re going to miss our flight,” Natasha remarks, already gathering her things. Steve lets out a shaky breath, staring out the window again. 

“Hey, guys, will you head out first. I need to talk to Steve real fast.” Steve snaps his attention suddenly to Bucky, confusion clear on his face. Bucky watches Peter, Nat, Bruce, and Sam make their way out of the van before shutting the door behind them and turning back to Steve. 

“Steve I need you to put your hat and your sunglasses on,” Bucky says forcefully. Steve opens his mouth to question him but Bucky cuts him off, “Don’t ask any questions just do what I say.”

Steve nods, mute, taking his sunglasses and ball cap out of his bag and putting them on, looking over at Bucky when he’s done. “When we get out of this van, you’re going to grab your bag and hold onto my arm until we’re clear through security. Keep your head down and do not look up for any reason, got it?” 

“But Tony said to keep a low profile until the party. There’s hundreds of cameras out there that are gonna take pics of us and add fuel to the rumors.” 

“I don’t care what Tony said. I’m the reason that all those people are out there, I fucked up and got the rumor started so I’m going to get you through this, alright?”

Steve takes a deep breath, but nods when Bucky asks him if he’s ready. Bucky slings open the door, holding out his arm for Steve to grab a hold of, but is taken aback when Steve grabs onto his hand, white-knuckled from how hard he’s holding. Bucky falters for a second at the lights and the questions being screamed at them, but he takes a look at Steve and powers through. 

He leaves the door open for their driver to take care of and starts pushing through the crowd, pulling Steve close to him so they don’t get separated. The pressure Steve is putting on his hand is starting to hurt, but Bucky doesn’t let it go, holding on tighter. 

They make it through the blunt of the crowd and Steve lets out of sigh of relief when they see Sam’s head sticking out from the start of the security line waiting for them. Bucky let’s go of Steve’s hand as soon as they get to Sam, ignoring the amused smirk pulled on the bassist’s face. 

They barely make it to the plane before the gates close, but they do and it finally gives Bucky a chance to rest, the three hour flight to Orlando the perfect time for a nap. He lets out a relieved sigh when he tucks into his seat, shutting his eyes and slipping in his headphones. 

He’s relaxed for all of one minute before Steve is tapping his shoulder. Bucky ignores him at first, but Steve has always been tenacious and eventually Bucky gives in, pulling out his headphones and turning to Steve, annoyed. “What, Steven?”

“I just wanted to say thanks.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Steve,” Bucky sighs. Steve gives him a dirty look and Bucky gives in, rolling his eyes. “Anytime, I guess.” 

Steve seems to take those words to heart, though, when ‘anytime’ comes sooner rather than later, sooner being as soon as they land in Orlando. It seems Bucky’s stunt at the airport in Texas as spread and the numbers waiting for them in Orlando is just as much, if not more. Steve grabs onto Bucky’s hand, ignoring the looks of Natasha and Bruce and lets Bucky guide him out and into the van waiting to take them to their venue. 

Bucky’s halfway through his pre-show pump up mix before Tony texts him in all caps, yelling about the pictures. He rolls his eyes, shutting off his phone and going to his place for start of show. 

“Hey,” he says, coming up behind Steve. “Just a reminder, just because we’re fake dating doesn’t mean I won’t punch the shit out of you if you slow down the tempo to love talk again. Got it?”

Steve gives him a goofy smile and a fake salute before heading out on stage. 

He doesn’t slow down the tempo of love talk. 

He does slow down the tempo to are we alone? and Bucky almost busts a vein in his neck.

///

After being within ten feet of any of his band members for the past few months, being alone in his apartment feels refreshing. For the first week. But after seven days of self isolation, living off take out, and rewatching old episodes of the X Files, he’s going a little stir crazy.

He had thought that a month without his bandmates, without crazy schedules, or annoying interviews would be relaxing but he misses being on tour. He sees his sister once, but she’s got her own busy schedule that doesn’t stop just because her brother got himself in the tabloids. And, while he would never tell them, he misses his bandmates (even Steve). 

Sam comes over halfway through the second week with a six pack and tells him about the band Tony sent him and Bruce out to see for their opening act, some group with a pair of brothers fronting it. Sam gives them his seal of approval and that’s all Bucky needs to hear about it. 

Natasha shows up with Russian vodka in the third week to give him their finalized tour schedule and some initial mark-ups of their merch. And Bruce shows up with a pizza the next day, for no reason, just to say hello. The only person that doesn’t come to see him, or contact him at all aside from the group chat, is Steve. 

Natasha comes over the night of the release party with a dark red suit because she had (correctly) assumed that Bucky had not been planning on wearing one and she wanted to make sure he cleaned up properly. He grumbles when she sends him off to the bathroom to shower and at least trim up his beard if he was going to keep it. He slips into the suit, leaving the top button of the black shirt undone and tossing the tie to the back of his closet, and Natasha dries his hair for him because she knows he would just let it hang down over his face. 

“You look good, Buck,” Natasha says, leaning back to take a good look at her handy work. 

“Is that even a surprize? There’s never been a time when I don’t look good,” Bucky quips, sticking his tongue out at her. 

“I beg to differ, you child. Now, let’s go, we’ve got a big night.” 

Bucky grabs Natasha’s arm and pulling the door to his apartment open only to find Steve standing outside the door, arm raised like he was about to knock. He looks good, even Bucky will admit it. Steve’s always got a boyish charm to him, but now with his dark blue suit fitted perfectly to his body, he looks mature, manly, desirable.

Natasha lets out a low whistle at Steve, making the tips of his ears turn pink. “Well, well, Rogers. Don’t you look handsome.” 

“Hi, Nat, you look great. Buck,” Steve says softly, looking Bucky up and down, making him smile smugly at being obviously ogled. “Um, I thought maybe we should head there together. You know, big announcement tonight and all.” 

“Um,” Bucky starts, looking at Natasha. “I was going to head over with Nat.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about me, Buck. You guys take the car waiting downstairs. I’ll call another.” 

“You sure?” Steve asks.

“I am absolutely positive I do not want to be in between what is for sure going to be a very awkward car ride. Go ahead, boys.” 

Natasha gives them each a kiss of the cheek before pushing them together into the elevator. Steve clears his throat loudly when they’re alone, chewing on his lip. “You...You look good tonight, Buck. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a suit.” 

“Yeah, well, Nat forced me into it,” Bucky says, running a hand down the front of his jacket. “You don’t look too shabby yourself, Steven.” 

Steve rolls his eyes as the elevator doors ding open. Steve holds the door to the van open for him, making Bucky scoff and shove Steve away from him as he climbs into the van.

Natasha had been right that it was an awkward car ride, the tension between them palpable. After tonight things were going to change and they both knew that. After tonight, they were a “couple” there was no more Bucky and Steve, now they were Bucky _and_ Steve. They were a thing now. There were going to be outings and interviews and prying into their fake relationship. He was going to have to hold Steve’s hand and hug him and act like he was all goofy for him. God, he was going to have to _kiss_ him. 

Bucky’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t even notice they’ve made it to the Stark Tower and that Steve is staring at him with expecting eyes. Steve gives him a small smile when he sees Bucky look over and he lets out a deep breath, holding out a hand for Steve. “You ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to see how i picture steve/buck or any other things that i use for inspo i have a [ tumblr](https://tongueincheekofficial.tumblr.com) for it if you want to check it out.
> 
> i also have just a general [tumblr](http://captainameriicas.tumblr.com) if you have any thoughts/questions/hate that you want to send

**Author's Note:**

> all comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc are loved and welcomed!


End file.
